


R is for Rome

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya are undercover in Rome, and Illya just wants to get away from people.





	R is for Rome

Illya stepped down from the tour bus as the bus came to a stop outside the Colosseum. Undercover work was difficult enough as it is; someone introverted like him going undercover as a tour guide? It required every ounce of his strength and every last scrap of his patience. To be fair, Napoleon had offered to take that role and have Illya be a street photographer, but when it came to pulling off a convincing Italian accent, Illya was nowhere near as good at it as Napoleon was.

Illya now led his tour group to the exterior of the Colosseum. Napoleon was already there, standing with a camera. Illya called to him in broken Italian and then instructed his tour group to pose for the photo.

Once Napoleon had taken the photograph, Illya began to usher everyone inside the Colosseum before Napoleon stopped him.

“ _Un momento, per favore, Signor_?”

Illya let out a mock sigh.

“Excuse me, will you?” he said to his tour group. “I need to discuss payment with this gentleman; why don’t you all go on ahead inside, and I will join you in a moment?”

Illya waited for them to go and then quickly darted behind one of the columns with Napoleon.

“Show-off,” Illya muttered.

“Hey, I have to act the part, don’t I?” Napoleon said, with a grin. “Any potential THRUSHies in your group?”

“I have my eye on one,” Illya said. “He was the one in the second row, third from the right.”

“Alright; I’ll send the picture on to one of the local agents,” he said. “If there’s a positive identification, I’ll signal you when backup arrives. I don’t want you trying to take him on alone. Even if I’m able to get in on this, there are too many innocents nearby that’ll need whisking away.”

“Right…” Illya muttered.

Napoleon’s expression softened as he looked at Illya.

“So, how are you holding up?” he asked.

Illya gave him a long look.

“How do you _think_ I’m holding up? Far too many people clamoring for my attention; I am reaching my limit!”

“ _Sii forte_ ,” Napoleon said, drawing an arm around his partner.

Illya sighed, still trying to gather his nerve.

“… _Grazi…_ ” he managed to say.

Napoleon gave him a look.

“Maybe leave the speaking Italian to me, hmm?”

“If you insist…” Illya sighed. “I should be getting back.”

“Since you are in the vicinity of a THRUSH agent, you can put in a request for hazard pay. I’ll approve it.”

“ _Spacibo_ ,” Illya murmured.

“….Anytime…” Napoleon said, gently gripping at Illya’s shoulder.

And Illya headed back to the tour group, the both of them eagerly awaiting the end of the mission.


End file.
